


A Christmas Proposal

by Mockingbird_22



Series: ColdFlash Ficlets [15]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/pseuds/Mockingbird_22
Summary: It's Christmas morning and Len has one very important question to ask Barry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by [WacheyPena's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena) [12th Day of christmas Artwork](http://wacheypenaart.tumblr.com/post/154960511759/on-the-twelfth-day-of-christmas-i-gave-my)

It was Christmas morning and Len and Barry were spending it together for the first time since moving in together nearly 5 months ago. They were seeing family later but not until the afternoon so had plenty of time to just laze about, snuggling and opening presents.

As it was Christmas they were both dressed in their cutest, comfiest pyjamas. Barry had on a red long sleeved top and red pyjama bottoms with little flash lightning bolts and Len was wearing a blue top with long sleeves and snowflake adorned blue pyjama bottoms.

Anyone would comment on their choice of clothing, but no-one was here to see either.

They’d both been happily sitting on the sofa opening up presents for the past few minutes. Currently, packaging was spread across the floor as Barry didn’t know the meaning of clearing up as he went, and there were new items of clothing and a few other gifts covering the sofa.

Len crawled over to the tree to retrieve one very special present. He made his way back to Barry who was still sat on the sofa and sat on his knees on the floor.

Len held out the small, wrapped package to Barry. Barry ripped the paper off like he had with everything else. He quickly opened the box but went completely still and silent when he saw what was inside. Barry’s right hand shot up to cover his mouth in shock. Of course they’d discussed marriage but Barry never assumed it would happen so soon! He was blushing with excitement and surprise, even Len was a little too.

Len took the ring out and tossed the box away. He held Barry’s left hand in both of his as he asked, “Barry Allen, will you marry me?”

Barry nodded enthusiastically, too overcome with emotion to speak just yet. Len gently placed the ring on Barry’s hand, kissed Barry’s ring finger and got up back on the sofa to kiss his new Fiancé properly before pulling him into a deep, long hug. Barry clung to Len and started to well up, feeling the tears rolling down his cheeks.

He pulled back and Len brought a thumb to his face to wipe them away. “Why are you crying?”

“I love you so much Len and I’m just really happy right now. Like so so happy.”

“Me too Scarlet. I love you,” Len said embracing his speedster once again. He felt Barry chuckling against him.

Pulling back to look Barry in the eye he asked, “What?” in a casual but confused tone.

“I was kinda planning on being the one to propose but a few months down the line. I even had a plan and everything.”

Len couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it. Honestly even he hadn’t planned to do it yet but he was in a jewellery shop last week (for perfectly legitimate reasons) and saw the perfect ring and yep that was it, he had to propose.

“Well who’s to say you can’t still surprise me, hmm Scarlet?”

Barry started chuckling, “This is gonna be fun.”


End file.
